


The Wolf of Bisclavret

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean, Dean Loves Castiel, Knight!Dean, Loyalty, M/M, Rough Sex, Will Add More Later, fall hard for each other, fond love, from Beast to man, from man to Beast, king!Castiel, quick and fast, scratching and biting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: Okay, so as I got really excited and wanted to post all of these; well, I had inspiration from a girl I met on Omegle who actually had read the original Wolf of Bisclavert. She and I rp'ed for awhile and then life got pretty busy for her, but I promised I'd send her the link and to see what became of this! Thanks, Rebecca!





	1. Who would give a wolf a necklace?

Life went wrong sometimes and when it went wrong, it did so awfully. Dean, an honored Knight, had been a werewolf all his life and never saw a problem with it. Technically it was a curse, but Dean lived with it. He always had his necklace with him; if it were to be stolen, then Dean would lost the ability to change back into his human form. For years, it had been a secret, even from his wife. One day, his wife, Lisa, had begged him to tell her where he went. After telling her, Dean noticed the disgust and horror on her face. She took a lover who ended up taking Dean's necklace from him, forcing Dean to roam the forest as a wolf. He was depressed and furious at the betrayal, staying away from his former home. In this forest he met a blue eyed man, obvious royalty. It took a moment for Dean to recognise him as King Castiel but thankfully, the King didn't shoot him with his arrows. They had bonded and from then on Dean accompanied him, learning to trust again. Even at the castle he was well liked, it didn't matter that nobody knew who he really was. He fought alongside the King but was always kind and gentle, as was the King himself. King Castiel was rumored to be a "Cold Prince" before adapting the nickname "Ice King", as he didn't show much affection. It seemed that his life was looking up until Lisa and Michael, the Knight she had left Dean for, came to the castle. Dean, who had been resting next to throne began to growl and snap at them, even more so when he saw Lisa wearing _his_ necklace. King Castiel was surprised at the hostility from Dean, he had never snapped at anyone in the Kingdom. He turned to meet the green eyes of the wolf.

  
"Dean, tell me, what is wrong?" Castiel questioned. He looked towards the young woman and whom he assumed was her husband. He wondered what they had done to the wolf to make him aggressive. It concerned Castiel for Dean had never shown his teeth towards the king. Dean growled lowly, he didn't know how else to convey what was going on-attacking would risk him being killed by the guards but he made it clear he definitely did not want them any closer to him or the King. Lisa's eyes widened only slightly as she recognised her former husband.

  
"Your majesty, why are you keeping such a dangerous animal here? You should kill such a creature", she spoke. Hearing that, Dean snarled, his teeth showing up at his King, he was trying to get the message across that those two weren't as honest as they should be. Castiel looked to Lisa, his eyes burning brightly.

  
"He is not a dangerous animal. You would be wise to hold your tongue", he started, unflinching as he looked at her coldly.

  
"Your majesty with all due"-"Enough. You have come here to ask something from me. Get on with it", he said easily. Castiel placed a hand on Dean's head between his ears, trying to calm him. Castiel was not frightened of Dean, in fact, he believed Dean to be far more intelligent than a regular animal. Castiel had met Dean in the forest and not once had Dean ever tried to bring him harm. He knew for certain there were quite a few times had it not been for Dean, he'd have been killed.

  
"How did you know his name?" Lisa demanded, her eyes were dark, unforgiving. The man beside her, Michael, shushed her quickly because she was talking too much. Dean relaxed a bit at the gentle touch of his King, he eyes fixed on the necklace. Castiel held his tongue as she had mentioned Dean and he leaned back in throne.

  
"Do you happen to know this animal, Lady Lisa? You seem to be familiar with him", Castiel said. He was growing impatient as they conversed. Lisa held her chin up.

  
"I do not know this animal", she said as the beast next to Castiel made a sound almost of disbelief. Castiel licked his lips as he tilted his head.

  
"Why have you come here today?" He questioned once more. Michael stepped forward to speak.

  
"Lady Lisas' husband vanished some time ago and never returned. We are here to ask your permission to marry", he said. Dean growled louder, his thoughts rampant. Traitor, scumbag, trash... Castiel thought that odd, though Lisa was no means unattractive, he just simply felt no attraction to her.

  
"When he vanished, did you search for him? How long ago did he disappear?" He questioned. Castiel looked at her necklace, blinking slowly.

  
"Might I see that necklace up closer, Lady Lisa?" Castiel asked, gesturing towards the jewelry that hung around her neck. Dean stopped growling when he heard that. Lisa blinked.

  
"It is no use searching for him. If he doesn't want to be found, then nobody would be able to", She explained.

  
"He vanished nearly a year ago", she continued as she stepped forward to readily present the necklace. Dean was breathing hard as he whined, seeing how close the necklace was-they key to gaining back the ability to change at will. Castiel leaned in close and then smiled, his entire demeanor changing.

"It is lovely craftsmanship, I will allow you to remarry if in return I can have this lovely necklace", he suggested smoothly. He raised an eyebrow.

  
"Unless, you do not wish to be remarried?" Castiel asked. Lisa froze at the words of the King. That was a potential risk. If Dean somehow got the necklace back, he could force her back into their old marriage, or at the very least, take her from the Castiel that was rightfully Deans'. However, Dean had no intention of doing that. Why on Earth would he? He just wanted a few sentimental items that he held dear. Michael and Lisa exchanged a look and he nodded. After all, who would give a necklace to a wolf? Lisa smile a bit tightly.

  
"Thank you, your Majesty", she murmured. She reached behind her neck to pull the necklace off and placed it in his hand. Castiel admired the necklace once more before placing it in his pocket. He rubbed Dean's ear gently before he looked at the couple.

  
"If there are no objections, would you like to be wed now or perhaps to evening at Sunset?" he questioned. He blinked gently.

  
"The sun hits the hills and looks beautiful", he continued, offering a smile. Dean was far from objecting this. He was calm now, the hope that Castiel had somehow understood was strong in him. It didn't pain him to see Lisa with someone else, he found that he had no feelings for her, or no feelings left at least.

  
"Tomorrow, at sunset, please, your Highness. We want to invite a few friends and family members", he said and Lisa nodded his agreement. Castiel stood, clasping his hands together.

  
"Then tomorrow at sunset it is. It will be a grand celebration. I shall bring a gift that will fit you most", he offered kindly.

  
"Lady Lisa, I humbly suggest that you visit Madam Tattershall. She has beautiful, divine dresses", he said. Lisa bowed her head and smiled, turning towards Michael.

  
"Thank you for your kindness, your Majesty", she said with a smile and in an unseen moment, she smirked at Dean but he no longer cared. His necklace was in possession of the one he trusted.

"And thank you for the advice, I will", she murmured before they bid the King farewell and left the palace. Dean looked up at Castiel once they had left, his ears flicking back and forth.


	2. Longing

Castiel turned to his guards as he stretched.

  
"I will be retiring to my chambers for the rest of the evening", he told them. He walked off, motioning at the wolf to follow him down the hall. He wanted this done where no one would hurt him or judge him for what he was about to do. Castiel didn't understand why Dean wanted the necklace, and _really, who gave a wolf a necklace?_ But Castiel had noticed the fixated look in those green eyes and he wanted to be the one to give it to him. He walked down another hall, pulling his furs around him as the temperature dropped only slightly.

  
"You were entirely fixed on this necklace", he stated. Dean had followed at Castiel's gesture, walking easily with a relaxed pace. He knew his necklace was in good hands and he could hope that someone as intelligent as Castiel would have noticed something. His hopes were confirmed when Castiel said that. Dean nodded and made a confirming sound. Castiel lead him inside his chambers and after making sure Dean was inside, he closed the door. He quirked an eyebrow at him.

  
"You're not an ordinary wolf, you know", Castiel remarked. He brought the necklace from his pocket and offered it it to the beast, wondering what sentiment it could possibly have to him as he leaned against the wall. He had never been scared of the wolf, but he had no idea what was going to happen. Dean knew that, he knew he was no ordinary wolf but coming from Castiel it was a compliment and Dean was grateful for that. He took the necklace from the King and with some work, managed to get it around his neck. Dean was relieved as he took on his human form, stretching with a grin completely nude under Castiel's gaze.

  
"I thank you, My King", he murmured, continuing to stretch his arms and legs. Castiel didn't seem that all surprised, but his eyes did widen a bit.

  
"Please, you have served me better than most of my guards and you are my most loyal in command. Call me Castiel", he said with a wave of his hand.

  
"Care to tell me your story? And why the sight of that woman ang"-Castiel paused, his eyes widening further.

  
"You are her missing husband, I gather?" He questioned. He couldn't help the once over he gave at the young man standing before him. Castiel thought he was breathtaking; freckles for miles, thick muscles and the greenest eyes he had ever seen on a human. Dean smiled at Castiel and nodded.

  
"Castiel, then. I'm Dean, but I think you gathered that", he said with a chuckle. Dean's jaw clenched before he relaxed.

  
"Yes, I am her husband...At least until now", he sad with a larger smile. He felt no grief at the end of his marriage. He explained to Castiel the depth of his curse, or blessing, of his decision to tell Lisa and how she had betrayed him-a betrayal that had led to Castiel and Dean's meeting in the woods.

  
"I have to thank you again, Castiel, because through you I learned to trust again", he told him. From this angle, Castiel looked even more beautiful. Dean had harbored some feelings for Castiel, still did, but he was a King and Dean would never dare make advances on him. Castiel frowned, hearing of Lisa's reaction but his cheeks turned a pale pink when Dean thanked him again.

  
"It is not something I need I need to be thanked for", he tried. Castiel rubbed the back of his neck almost nervously.

  
"I am terribly sorry she treated you that way", Castiel answered honestly. He looked at Dean with a shy look on his features.

  
"Please do not feel that this changes things between us, as you have been my most loyal companion and only friend. You may take either the chamber across the hall or the one across from me and continue living here as you have", he offered. If Castiel was being honest, he didn't want Dean to leave because Castiel wanted to court Dean.

  
"I still want to thank you. I don't know what would have become of me if you didn't find me", Dean said. Castiel's scent was the same as it had been while he was a wolf, he smelled like lavender, fresh rain and some flower that Dean couldn't place the name of.

  
"It's okay now. I don't care about her anymore. It's the past and I was far more content in the year I spent with you than in the whole of my marriage", he explained. Dean was relieved at the offer, not wanting to seem too eager to accept the offer but he couldn't help it.

  
"I would love to continue living here and I will always be loyal to you, for as much as you are my King you have been a friend to me too", Dean said shyly. Dean couldn't help but be somewhat grateful that he would be able to stay.

  
"May I ask to have someone bring my belongings here? Lisa may have my castle but there are things there that I hold dear", he asked quietly. Castiel's cheeks flushed at that admission before he cleared his throat.

  
"Of course. Anything to make you feel more comfortable. If you wish it, I can her give back your castle if that is what you would like", Castiel promised. He didn't want Dean to think he was forcing him to stay or to leave.

  
"You have all the choices at your mercy, Dean", he said. Lisa hadn't given Dean a choice, she had taken it from him and that thought made Castiel's hands clench with frustration. Dean had inherited his castle but it wouldn't compare to living in the palace with Castiel.

  
"Let her have the castle. I would have left it some time ago", Dean explained. He shifted shyly, rubbing his neck again.

  
"Thank you for giving me the choice. I am to be staying here", he confirmed with a nod of his head before he bit his lip. 

  
"If you are willing to have me", Dean finished. Castiel smiled and nodded, his eyes brightening. Castiel chuckled.

  
"Dean, if I was not willing I would not have offered. In which case, let me find one of my guards escort you to collect your things. Or if you would rather make them a list to retrieve your items to collect", Castiel suggested. He didn't know where to look, he didn't want to look at Dean. He was far too handsome and didn't want to get chided for staring. He cleared his throat quietly.

  
"Thank you. If there is anything I can do to show you my gratitude, just tell me", Dean said with a bright smile.

  
"And if he's not busy, I would like to entrust Benny with a list of the items to get", he murmured. Dean couldn't take his eyes off of the King so he tried to at least keep them in motion so it wouldn't seem like he was staring. Castiel was beautiful, kind, smart and everything that Dean found attractive in a person. _The only problem? Way out of his league, Dean was just a Knight_. Castiel thought over his request for a moment.

  
"I trust Benny very much. He's a good, loyal man. I assure you, even if I had entrusted him with something else, I would have gotten him for you. Benny should be down in the stables with his steed, Serafina. If not, he would possibly be sparring", Castiel informed him. He needed Dean to leave, he was beginning to sweat and breathe hard and he didn't want Dean to figure out his thoughts. Dean was intelligent, handsome but fierce and loyal. Everything that Castiel liked in someone; unfortunately, no one exactly knew he didn't feel anything for the opposite sex.

  
"Will you accompany me to the wedding tomorrow?" Castiel asked before he almost regret the words that left his mouth. Dean smiled.

  
"Thank you, but if you had had him doing something else, I would have waited. There are more important matters than my belongings", he told Castiel.

  
"But since he is otherwise free, I will look for him", Dean finished, stepping a bit closer in an attempt to thank Castiel once more when his sensitive nose caught something. _What...No, he must have misinterpreted the scent coming from Castiel. The King would never want him, that wasn't possible-at least not in the way that Dean wanted him._

  
"Of course I will. To finally spend time with you as a man and maybe...to be a bit smug towards Lisa", he said honestly with a chuckle. Castiel felt as if he might die from the proximity of Dean. He swallowed thickly, taking deep measured breaths to get his heartbeat under control. Castiel felt as if he were suffocating, but _oh_ what a way to go. Castiel longed to be with Dean, he blinked his blue eyes at Dean with a timid smile.

  
"I would pay handsomely to see the look on her face", Castiel said before he tilted his head and laughed. Castiel stepped back shyly.

  
"I will be either in here or in the library when you return from talking to Benny", Castiel assured. The quickened heartbeat paired with the scent worried Dean a bit.

  
"Is everything alright?" Dean asked, genuinely concerned. Dean placed a hand on his forehead.

  
"You aren't getting a fever from your chill are you? Your heart rate is increased", Dean pointed out. Dean momentarily forgot that it wasn't his place to worry about Castiel. The odd scent grew stronger but Dean figured his nose was just acting up.

  
"I will find you after", he promised before Dean walked off. Castiel relaxed before he left his chambers and then padded into the library.

  
As soon as Dean was done talking with Benny, he found out from another guard that Castiel was in the Library. It felt strange to be on his own, he had always been by Castiel's side. As he entered the library, he saw Castiel's mop of messy dark hair as he slept on the lounge with a book in his lap. Castiel was dreaming of courting the handsome Knight, it made him very happy. Dean had to suppress several urges as he approached the sleeping King. He wanted to run his fingers through Castiel's soft hair, wanted to kiss his forehead, wanted to close him in his arm...Maybe he should just try the forehead kiss. If Castiel woke, he could just say he had been trying to measure his temperature as most mothers did because the lips were more sensitive than the hands. He lowered his head and pressed a kiss to Castiel's forehead. Castiel shifted in his sleep, turning towards the warmth of lips, but he didn't wake up. He was too tired even as the book dropped onto the rug on the floor, he still didn't wake. In his dream, Lisa was begging for Dean back and he willingly went with her, telling Castiel that he head never meant his words or wanted him, that he was worthless. He whimpered in his sleep.

  
"Dean", he said softly in his sleep. Dean was startled at the call of his name and how distressed it sounded. He took Castiel's hand in his.

  
"Don't worry, I'm here, I won't leave you. I'll always be by your side", he whispered, his lips brushing against Castiel's temple. What the King dreamed about he, had no idea, but it surely didn't sound like he was enjoying his dream.


	3. I want what I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to repeat this that well, I had inspiration from a girl I met on Omegle who actually had read the original Wolf of Bisclavert. She and I rp'ed for awhile and then life got pretty busy for her, but I promised I'd send her the link and to see what became of this! Thanks again, Rebecca!

Castiel's eyes fluttered open before he made a loud sound and jerked back, looking mildly panicked and disoriented. He swallowed thickly from sleep and then his hand eyes darted to the warmth of Dean's hand. Castiel's heartbeat sped up, becoming erratic. Dean...was _holding_ his hand. Dean was holding his hand! Castiel thought if he were to die, he'd be happy in this very moment. Dean was startled once more as he could hear Castiel's heart race- Dean was worried until that other, delicious scent came to him. But there was no use in holding onto false hope.

  
"You...were distressed. Did you have a bad dream?" Dean asked worriedly, not letting go of Castiel's hand. He would hold it until Castiel complained. Castiel swallowed before replying, looking up and met Dean's eyes which were a mistake because they were so beautiful and so full of concern that Castiel wanted to fling himself out of the window.

  
"I did, yes", he admitted. He bit his tongue while his lips twitched. He didn't want to have to explain to Dean what he dreamt of. It hurt and made Castiel's chest tighten; he breathed a bit harder and managed to get his heart rate under control, but the longing, the desire for the man was almost too much. Dean swallowed, Castiel's amazing eyes looking into his own. This was a moment that he wanted to shout out to the world that he was bi, just so Castiel knew that he wanted to be his, wanted him in the way that he wouldn't ever be allowed to want him.

  
"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help since you called my name", he said instead, still very much concerned. Castiel didn't protest at their hands so it made Dean feel warmer than usual too. At the mention of Castiel having said his name, Castiel's cheeks flushed deeply and his breathing shifted almost to hysteria. He couldn't tell Dean what he had dreamed. The man would think he was a fool, a silly little fool who indulged in wrong fantasies of him. But Castiel also didn't want to lie to Dean.

  
"It...It doesn't matter", Castiel answered. He averted his eyes and tried not to think about Dean. He had never wanted someone as badly as he wanted Dean; he'd have to find a woman, because then if he's happily married, Castiel could move on.

  
"Of course it matters, Castiel", Dean said and squeezed his hand gently, reassuringly.

  
"If it upsets you so much, please talk to me about it. Whatever it is", he pushed gently. Dean knew dreams that would make others distance themselves, judging from his expression, it's what Castiel was going to do. Castiel's eyes darted down to their hands and then slowly moved to Dean's lips before he chewed on his own.

  
"We just...weren't friends anymore...and you left", he said simply.

  
"I didn't want you to leave, that must be why I said your name", he thought out loud. Instantly, Castiel felt guilty for lying to Dean and he was quick to remedy that.

  
"Actually...it was because...You went back with Lisa. You told me...You never meant your words and that", he hesitated as he looked down.

  
"That you didn't want me because I'm worthless", he finished. Castiel couldn't look at Dean, he was scared he'd find repulsion or worse, rejection. Dean listened, watching Castiel's expression intently. All the signs, the sweating, the erratic heartbeat-Cas was nervous around him. Gently, shyly even, he lifted his opposite hand and cupped Castiel's cheek.

  
"There is no way, in Heaven, Hell, or anything in between that I would ever leave you", Dean started.

  
"Not Lisa, not anyone could make me leave except if you wanted me to", he finished. That had to be enough that Castiel wouldn't reject him if he hadn't meant it the way Dean interpreted it. He wouldn't be able to cope if Castiel threw him out now but the roaring hope in his chest and the desire, they drove him forward. Castiel's breath hitched slightly as he looked into Dean's eyes, searching for a hint of amusement; what if he was playing Castiel for a fool? He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing as he slowly leaned up towards Dean. His heart was beating so loudly he swore the entire castle could hear it. Was Dean sure? What if Dean rejected him? That was enough to make Castiel hesitate and pull back. Seeing Castiel pull back made Dean insecure; he noticed that Castiel was too but what if Castiel wasn't sure how to let Dean down gently? Still, he had to make sure Castiel knew that he was being loyal.

  
"I mean it", he whispered quietly, leaning down slightly, easing into it. Their lips were almost touching, their breaths mingling with each other. Castiel closed the distance between them in a soft, shy kiss. His hands moved slowly, one cupping the back of Dean's neck the other cupping the back of his head as he sat up more. Dean was incredibly surprised when he felt Castiel's lips on his-that being his last coherent thought because he was reaching up and cupping Castiel's cheek and the other rested on the lounge so he didn't crush Cas under him. Dean deepened the kiss, making it rushed and heated, trying to get as much from this amazing feeling as he could. They were trying to devour each other and Dean couldn't care less. He could die right now and wouldn't care because this was what Dean wanted more than anything. Castiel clung to Dean, biting his lips-it was rushed and it was rough, but it was glorious. He pulled back to catch his breath and met Dean's eyes, his own eyes were wide, innocent as he looked up at Dean. Slowly a bit clarity returned to Dean. He was at a loss for what to say. There was no doubt in him that he wanted Castiel, had feelings for him. But not only were they both men, Castiel was a King while Dean was merely a Knight. Castiel tugged the man down again, kissing him again with a much softer press of the lips.

  
"Please stay with me", he murmured. He looked up into Dean's eyes. He wanted Dean more than he wanted anything else. Castiel had never been this attracted or attached to anyone in his life. Dean nodded.

  
"If you really want me then I will stay, then I'd love to stay." he said softly.

  
"But think about your reputation. You are King. No matter the gender but a King and a mere Knight?" He kissed him again, showing that he really wanted him and that he was just concerned.

  
"I wouldn't want to give you trouble. You would deserve better than me", he said. Castiel made a soft noise of protest in his throat.

  
"They could offer me the most beautiful, richest men and I would still only want you. I don't care about titles and I never wanted to be King", admitted honestly. Castiel sighed, he'd talk it over with his adviser who was kind of a snake but the adviser wouldn't be able to change his mind.

  
"I had always hoped to meet a man like you Dean", he said slowly looking up into those emerald eyes.

  
"I deserve for once in my life to have what I want and I want you", he said firmly.

  
"I could be offered a harem of men and women and I would decline because I only want you." Dean said in return.

  
"I would gladly give my life for you. And as much as I understand your negativity about your title you are the best King this country ever had." He said it with conviction and sincerity.

  
"If you want me then you can have me. Whenever you want, however you want. All of me", Dean finished. Castiel felt tears prick at his eyes as he looked away. He didn't want to cry in front of Dean. He was too kind, Dean wasn't telling him no or that he didn't want him. Dean was giving Castiel the choice.

  
"We could run away together", he said although he shook his head.

  
"That would do no good. Dean, I do not trust my adviser. He has hurt innocent people to get what he wants", he explained. He kept his gaze away still on the brink of tears at the thought of Dean wanting him.

  
"You are a wolf so for three days you will need to be a wolf?" He asked sniffling so he didn't cry. Castiel couldn't stop the tears as they flowed down his cheeks. He was happy, but he had never felt this intense of an emotion.

  
"I just thought you had to during a certain time",he said with a soft sob. He cupped Dean's face.

  
"I'm such a needy person", he whispered.

  
"I can't be that great of a King if I cry over anything", he said. Deans words had broken his façade of the King with a Cold Heart. He ran his fingers down Deans cheeks lightly.

"Fullmoon is a time when I rather change but it is still not necessary." Dean explained and leaned into Castiel's touch.

  
"You are not needy for wanting to be loved." Dean said and only then realised the implications behind that. That he indirectly had just confessed to feelings of love towards Castiel.

  
"Even the strongest people have to cry and this is something important. In a social community in which genuine feelings aren't accepted, they are even more valuable." he continued to lean into Castiel's touches. Castiel nodded pulling his hands away to wipe at his face.

  
"I've just always been the cold Prince and then the cold hearted King. No one ever interested me and I didn't think anyone ever would", he admitted. He took a deep, calming breath. Did Dean love him? He cleared his throat.

  
"Crying is weak...and people won't take me seriously", he said. Dean smiled slightly and cupped Castiel's cheeks in turn, kissing the tears away.

  
"It was always a mask. As long as I knew you I experienced how you really are. And I am glad that I was your exception." he said with a smile.

  
"Crying isn't weak. It's a sign of strong emotions that you should never suppress. Just do it in private like now...Well, in front of me", he murmured quietly.  
Castiel sniffed.

  
"You know...you may have learned how to trust people again because of me. But I learned how to be myself around you", he confessed. Castiel turned away, his cheeks tinged with pink.

  
"Benny should be back soon shouldn't he?"he wondered.

  
"That's still not even nearly as much as you did for me." Dean said with a soft smile. He nodded.

  
"Benny should be back soon. Hopefully he found everything. Should we go out and greet him?" Castiel shrugged softly.

  
"If that is what you wish then I will happily accompany you, Dean", he answered before stealing another shy kiss and he stood, stretching with a yawn. He hadn't meant to fall asleep in the library.

 


	4. Meeting Impala

As they walked outside, Dean shyly took Castiel's hand. Dropping it immediately once they saw Benny riding Serafina and a big, black, Fell Pony. Dean ran over and immediately embraced the steed.

  
"Impala, old girl, I missed you", he said happily. He reached up and adjusted her mane out of her eyes. Impala snickered happily at being reunited with her master, pressing her nose to his chest. Castiel hung back, not wanting to impose. It wasn't in his nature, though King, he was more like a wallflower. Impala lifted her head, her ears pricking curiously, she whinnied at Castiel pawing at the ground. Benny looked to Dean.

  
"That's the same reaction she gave me. She's a beautiful steed", he commented.

  
"She really is. It took such a long time to find a steed that wasn't panicking or getting nervous." Dean said. The moment a horse had smelled his wolf it normally became nervous or scared. Impala had never done that. That was one of the biggest advantages of his condition, talking to other animals. He softly caressed her neck and gave Benny the label 'friend' and Castiel the label 'love', so she knew that they were safe here. Thankfully Castiel wouldn't understand that.

  
"She's just beautiful though. She's sleeker than Serafina", Benny mused. Serafina tossed her tawny head giving a soft, playful buck of her hips. Impala lowered her head and slowly walked over to Castiel, making those horse noises that sound like rumblings and then lifted her head, her eyes wide as she leaned towards him. Castiel held his hand out towards the beast as she lipped at his fingers. She turned and made a gleeful squeal at Dean-she liked Cas, she could smell him and everything about him, he was very nice and Impala could tell sincere in his feelings towards her master.

  
"She sure is beautiful", Castiel commented. Impala turned back to him and pressed her nose to his chest lipping at his clothes. Castiel laughed, petting her nose.

  
"And very friendly", he continued.

"Benny, thank you for retrieving Dean's belongings", he said. Benny shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck with that shy smile.

  
"Of course, my Liege. Is there anything else you require of me?" Benny questioned. Castiel turned his gaze on Dean, shining with admiration and the unmistakable, pure, raw love for the green eyed Knight. He offered a smile.

  
"Anything Dean needs, I entrust you to take care of it, Benny", he replied. Dean watched Impala's movements and assessment of Castiel. He knew Castiel and trusted him but he also trusted Impala. She knew the character of every person she met nearly instantly and as much as it was embarrassing to admit it, she had warned Dean about Lisa. To see her squeal happily as she looked at him lifted a great weight on his chest.

  
"She's both beautiful and friendly but also an adept judge of personality. She didn't like Lisa from the beginning but I did not listen." he recalled Lisa telling him to get rid of the horse but Dean had refused. He should have gotten rid of Lisa instead. Then he looked at Benny.

  
"I am grateful too. Would you just bring my belongings into my room, please? I want to welcome Impala for a bit longer." he requested and then turned back to Castiel, catching his look. No one had looked at him like that before. But Dean was also sure that he looked exactly the same. Benny smiled at the look between Castiel and Dean.

  
"Of course", he replied, taking his things to Dean's room. Impala looked at Dean at the mention of Lisa's name and flattened her ears against her head, showing her teeth. Castiel lightly reached out and stroked his hand down her neck. Impala relaxed at the touch before snickering at Dean. She trotted over, shaking her head before pressing her nose against his palm. She liked Castiel and she hoped Castiel liked her; She liked her a whole hell of a lot more than Lisa. Impala whinnied at Castiel, giving a buck of her hips before looking at Dean. Castiel walked over.

  
"She sure is bossy, though", Castiel teased. Impala huffed at him, nosing at his hand and then at Dean's cheek. The reaction from Impala when Dean said Lisa's name was expected. She had never liked her and Dean should have listened. When she trotted over to Dean he reassured her that Castiel liked her, putting her softly. At least now he knew that Impala really liked Castiel and that if something happened she would let Castiel ride her.

  
"Ah, she is bossy. But in a really sweet way." he said and continued to caress her.

  
"I'm glad that she is alright. I was afraid that Lisa had done something to her." Dean continued to pet her and caress her softly.

  
' _Do you want to see your new stable?'_ he asked her. Impala shook out her mane with a soft noise, clicking her tongue.

  
 _Is Castiel coming too? I like him, I think you should keep him around',_ She informed him. Impala turned her head towards Castiel twitching her ears. He smiled at her, his blue eyes honest and sincere.

  
 _He likes you. Way more than Lisa ever did'_ , she clicked her teeth. Castiel approached Dean and the magnificent creature, touching Dean's arm.

  
"If you'll excuse me, there is a matter I need to take care of. After I am finished I shall again be either in the library or in my chambers", he told Dean kindly, leaving it as an open invitation that he could roam or go wherever he pleased.  Dean leaned into Castiel's touch, half out of habit, half because he wanted to.

  
"Is it very urgent? Impala would like you to accompany us to her new stable. She likes you." he said and turned to Impala.

  
 _Don't take it personal if he says no. He is the King here and has a lot of responsibility'_ he reassured her with a smile and looked back at Castiel. Castiel offered a smile as Impala nosed at Dean and then Castiel.

  
 _"It can perhaps wait while we get Impala settled in"_ , he mused. Impala snickered and looked at Dean.

  
 _'So when we going or are you to just going to continue to undress each other with your eyes?'_ Castiel smiled at the Knight overcome by his feelings that he kisses Dean quickly before walking off forwards the stables'.

  
' _Impala, you're imagining things'_ Dean chided with an amused expression but Castiel effectively kissed that off his face. He barely had the chance to kiss back before Castiel was already going towards the stables. Dean followed with a loving expression.

  
 _I think I love him. I'm scared'_ He confessed to Impala. In the beginning he had feelings for Lisa but then she betrayed him. What if he wouldn't be enough for Castiel?

  
 _'Well, he loves you too. You can tell by the way he touches you and speaks to you, sir. I think he might need you more than you need him if I may be so bold_ ', she answered him pressing her nose to his arm. Castiel had shucked a few of his layers as he cleaned out one of the stalls, leaning against the pitchfork and wiped his brow.

  
"I like this stall much better. She'll be taken better care of here. She's next to my beast", he stated gesturing at a Camarillo white horse who snickered at Dean.

  
 _'Do you have any apples? I want an apple...whoa',_ the horse pricked his ears at Impala whinnying. Impala tossed her head.

  
' _Out of your league, apple'_ , she snorted but pressed her head to Castiel's hand. Dean blushed slightly at Impala's words.

  
 _'I don't think so but if it's true then I will make sure that I'll never leave him',_ he answered her with a slight smile. When Castiel's stallion spoke Dean could only chuckle and turned to Dean.

  
"Do you have any apples for your horse? He wants some", he asked Castiel, wanting to be on good terms with the only horse aside from Impala that wasn't afraid or nervous in his presence. All the other horses in the stable were obviously uneasy. Dean stroked Impala's neck gently. Castiel looked at Henry.

  
"No, he's allergic to them. You know better, Henry. Last time you had a fever for a week!" He chided as he tapped his horse on the nose. Henry snorted but pressed his nose into his masters chest.

  
 _'He's a weird little guy, but I love my master. Who are you?'_ Henry asked looking at Dean his ears pricked up. Impala snickered and gave a playful buck before pressing her nose to Castiel's cheek blowing his hair back. Castiel laughed and held her face.

  
"Beautiful girl, you jealous he's getting more attention?" He teased before looking at Dean with a look of such raw, pure happiness.

  
"Henry? So that's his name. He's nice. Calls you a weird little guy but obviously holds you very dear", Dean said to Castiel and then looked at Henry.

  
_My name is Dean. I am Impala's master and a werewolf. I'm also madly in love with your master',_ he told Henry with a smile and looked at Impala and Castiel, chuckling softly. He looked back at Castiel as happily and leaned in for another quick kiss, stroking Impala's fur at the same time. Castiel's hand rests on Impala as he returned the kiss with enthusiasm, leaning up as Dean was taller than him and wrapping his other arm around Deans neck so he couldn't pull away. Henry whinnied and swung his head while Impala snickered and gave a buck of her rump, swishing her tail.

  
 _'A Knight and King, they should write a story about it'_ , Impala whinnied. Henry snorted in agreement.

  
 _'I think the King loves Dean. I've never seen him smile like that. He's never courted anyone either. I always thought he was rather aloof',_ Henry said.  
Dean would have at least smiled amused at what Impala and Henry were saying but he was far too busy kissing Castiel. He held onto him and kept up the kiss until they both couldn't continue anymore, breathing faster. Then he leaned forward, resting their foreheads together. Castiel could feel Dean's warm breath on his face as he fought to catch his own. His cheeks were flushed and his blue eyes were almost black with lust.

  
"I'm glad I wandered into the woods that day", Castiel admitted honestly. Impala nose against Deans shoulder.

"I'm really glad that you didn't shoot me." Dean said with an amused expression.

  
"But it even makes me glad that Lisa betrayed me. This is amazing, not even comparable to some loveless marriage." He placed another short and soft kiss on Castiel's lips. When he pulled back he smiled brightly.

  
"You're worth it. You are worth so much that I would go through Hell, literal Hell, for you", Dean murmured. Castiel blushed, his cheeks reddening. Impala snorted in amusement.

  
 _'Aw you embarrassed him. Poor thing'_ she said before pressing her nose to his shoulder. Castiel looked away shyly.

  
"It's getting late why don't we feed them and then head back up to the castle?"he offered as he reached for the pitchfork picking up some hay, the muscles in his toned arms flexing. Henry whinnied happily stomping his feet. Dean huffed.

  
 _Some day you have to explain to me how you read people so easily',_ he said to Impala and nodded at Castiel.

  
"That's a good idea. Let's get back inside. Maybe take away the wall so Henry can court Impala?" he asked with a smirk at her, teasing. He helped Castiel and then kissed him again. Henry whinnied in favour of the idea before Impala swatted his face with her tail.

  
"Hey, I like you Impala, but that's my baby. He's a little weird, and goofy but so am I and you like me", he reasoned. Impala clicked her tongue before looking pointedly at Dean-

  
' _Y_ _ou're going to pay for that',_ she mused. Castiel finished feeding the other horses before Henry whinnied at him reaching out to touch his master as Castiel pressed his palm to his nose.

  
"I'll come for a ride tomorrow perhaps, Henry", he said. He turned to look at Dean before putting the rest of his clothes back on that made him look chubby and awkwardly shaped.

  
"Are you hungry? If we stop by the kitchen perhaps Ellen will let us have something before dinner", he explained. He pressed a kiss to Deans cheek.

  
'Wow, now I'm so afraid', Dean gave back with a smirk. He watched them amused and watched her settle in next to Henry. It looked cute.

  
 _'I think you two would have beautiful foals',_ he teased and then looked at Castiel again.

  
"Yes, I am a bit hungry and I think it's a good idea to go to Ellen." Dean leaned into the kiss and wished the two horses a good night.

  
"Let's go."

  
Impala laid down flattening her ears playfully at Dean while Henry pulled some hay down and offered it to her, it was obvious he was smitten with her. Castiel smiled at Dean, a soft shy smile that was odd on the young King's face-he was free of stress and problems at the moment.

  
"Yes, let's", he answered as he walked off. Dean followed by Castiel's sighed, wishing Impala a good night before he looked ahead again. It was a strange feeling to be living at the palace now. It was like a small miracle.

  
"Do you think Ellen has something good?" he asked softly. Dean never left Castiel's side, which he hadn't done when he was a wolf either. At least not often. Then another thought came to Dean's mind.

  
"I know Benny already got my things but I can't wait to see Lisa's face when she comes to her wedding tomorrow." He looked around and when nobody was there gently trailed his hand down Castiel's back.

  
"It's not important, though, because I've never been so happy in my life", Dean finished. 

  
"Probably some bread", Castiel said with a shrug. Castiel shuddered at the gentle touch, taking a deep breath as his blue steely eyes met Deans emerald ones.

  
"Honestly I'm happier than I've ever been but I kind of want to see her face too", he said softly. He reached for Dean's hand and clasped one of Dean's in both of his.

"I want everyone to know that you are whom I'm courting. I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea. If that is alright with you", he said stuttering a bit.

  
"Bread doesn't sound bad. Although I could have gone for some meat too." Dean commented and looked back into Casey's with a soft smile. Then Dean's eyes widened at Castiel's words. He wanted to officially state Dean's position? He wanted to tell everyone what was between them.

  
"As long as I am also still your protector you can. I want to openly show that I love you but I want to protect you as I always do at the same time", he said honestly.

  
"Maybe I can convince her to give you some meat you are too cute she might fall for your puppy eyes. I would", he admitted. Castiel looked away shyly.

  
"I'm sorry, that may have been too bold. I won't tell anyone if that's what you want", he said pulling his hands away. Castiel chewed on his lip. Dean chuckled.

  
"This feeling is very mutual. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you." he said and then shook his head, pulling Castiel close again.

  
"No, I want it. I just do t want to be either your protector or your escort. I want to be both. I want to protect you and love you, not to have to choose between them", he confirmed.

  
Castiel blushed deeply and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

  
"Do you love me?" He asked softly. He then pulled back.

  
"I mean I do not mean to pressure you. You do not have to say that you do if you don't", he stated.

  
"I would never make you choose nor would I take the choice from you. It is not in my nature to be cruel. I assure you I'm not in any way shape or form like your ex wife", he said firmly.

  
"I do." Dean said softly but sincerely.

  
"I know it doesn't sound believable but you showed me to trust again, gave me back my necklace, you didn't shoot me when we met, you are amazingly beautiful, kind, and smart." He coughed, stopping his own rambling.

  
"Thank you. I know that I have a choice with you and I choose you in whatever shape or form I am able to have you", he admitted.   
Castiel's cheeks were a deep red as he looked up at Dean. Making sure no one was looking he, pulled Dean down for a heated kiss, biting his bottom lip softly before pulling away.

  
"This will sound weird, but when you were a wolf I kept wishing you were a man so I could be with you", he admitted.

  
Dean answered the kiss eagerly, swallowing back a moan when Castiel bit his lip.

  
"It might sound strange", Dean said in return, "But I wished for my necklace long before Lisa arrived here, just because I wanted to really have a connection with you". Dean smiled and kissed his forehead. Castiel laughed, they were love struck idiots.

  
"I think this proves that for once we both got what we wished for", he said softly before licking his lips. He chewed on his bottom lip.

  
"I did have another matter that I have to discuss with Zachariah. My adviser", he said. His voice turned bitter and angry.

  
"I do not trust him and aside from him, everyone else seems pleased that I am courting you", he whispered.

  
"We did. I know that I have." Dean said with a content expression and then grimaced, resisting the urge to growl.

  
"Zachariah was never trustworthy. Maybe you should try to find a new advisor." He was a bit surprised.

  
"How many people did you tell about us? Did you also tell them what I am?" Castiel nodded.

  
"I have been meaning to try and fire him but he does intimidate me a bit. He's a very large man and when I was younger I should have told when he was pushing me around. In any case, I have been looking for a new advisor. Will you help me choose?" He asked. Castiel bit his lip.

  
"Benny, Ellen and I believe that's all. I did not think it was my place to tell. However, they do not happen to see a wolf by my side, so maybe they figured it out", he replied. Dean nodded.

  
"I will help you with it and we'll find a new adviser for you." he said with a smile and then grinned.

  
"Yes, both are very assertive and surely find out anything they want to find out." Dean felt at home here with everyone and finally he knew where he could stay and wanted to stay. Castiel laughed, the were love struck idiots. Dean was...he..Castiel couldn't explain it and he couldn't express the love and adoration he had for the man. Instead of speaking he grabbed Deans face and pulled him down for a loving, deep kiss. Again Dean answered the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around him but pulling back once Castiel broke it.

  
"You're an amazing kisser", Dean said with a grin. Castiel blushed looking away.

  
"Oh..uhm..thank you. You're not bad yourself", he said shyly. Castiel took his hand and lead him through a back door to see Ellen and Ellen smiled at them.

  
"Hey you two...hungry?"she offered. Dean smiled and continued to walk besides Castiel until they reached Ellen. He nodded.

  
"Yes." he said eagerly, very much enjoying to be at least as tall as most people here now.

 


	5. The Animal In You

Ellen pointed to two clay bowls full of piping hot beef stew. Castiel smiled at Ellen appreciatively until she gave him a pointed look.

  
"You we're gonna ask for bread and you know this fine gentleman need some meat", she chided gently. Castiel smiled shyly and looked down before getting two spoons and handing one to Dean.

  
"I hope you like it", Ellen said before cleaning down the kitchen.

  
"Hm, thank you, Ellen." Dean said with a smile and took the bowl, smelling the awesome stew. He waited a moment but den dug in happily, only now realising how hungry he was. When he was finished he looked up at Ellen.

  
"Amazing." he said happily. Ellen offered him a rare smile before offering to give him more.

  
"That is entirely unfair. I have requested seconds before and you have always said no", Castiel complained while he ate. Ellen fixed him with a sharp look.

  
"You're not as handsome", she teased before Zachariah walked in with a thin sickly smile plastered on his greasy face.

  
"Sire, we must speak about whom you have decided to court", he started giving Dean a disgusted look. Dean a mile brightly at Ellen.

  
"Please, I'd love some more", he said and chuckled at Castiel's complaint. But then he stiffened, smelling Zachariah and resisting the urge to growl. He had real bad feeling about it and quickly used their sign for something doesn't sit well with me, knocking on the table three times. Usually he had done that with his tail somewhere but at the moment he didn't have one. The disgusted look didn't bother him in the least because he knew he was looking at Zachariah with as much disgust. Ellen pointed her spoon at Zachariah.

  
"Obviously, the King hasn't told you yet. You're fired. I've taken over. Get out of my kitchen. You have until sundown of today to get your belongings and be gone. You will no longer be on the premises and if I or any of the guards see you, we will show you no mercy", she stated. Zachariah's face fell.

  
"Surely your majest"-"You heard her. You will be shown no mercy if you come back", Castiel stated. His voice was set, a muscle in his jaw twitching angrily as his liquid blue eyes turned to steel.

  
"The same goes for me. If I see you close to Castiel again, you are going to regret it", Dean said lowly, always protective of Castiel. He had the feeling that this wasn't the last they had seen of Zachariah but he would defend Castiel with his own life, no questions asked. Zachariah deserved to be fired. Not even because if his attitude towards Dean but because of his attitude in general. Zachariah gave Dean a pointed look before glaring at Castiel. He turned on his heel and walked out.

  
"Your majesty I am quite sorry I'm saying that I'm taking his place. I personally think that Benny would be a better choice given you trust him", Ellen stated. Castiel swallowed, looking at Dean. He cupped Dean's cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Dean wanted to reassure Ellen but he was very much distracted by Castiel's kiss, answering it happily. When they pulled away Dean smiled at Castiel, pressing their foreheads together for a moment. Then he turned to Ellen.

  
"I think you would fit the job too but I'm honestly more concerned about Zachariah's revenge. He won't take this easily", he said, voicing his concern. Ellen's face hardened as she ran her hand through Castiel's hair. He leaned into the touch, he was very affectionate with those he trusted so those whom he didn't, received the cold shoulder. No wonder everyone thought he was distant and aloof.

  
"He won't come near my family. I worry as well. But I'll put up a hell of a fight", she stated. Castiel smiled, but then he suddenly felt weak.

  
"I'm...I can protect myself too. Surely I have proven worthy in a fight?"he asked.

A smiled stole it's way across Dean's face and he chuckled.

  
"Of course you have", he said and leaned forward, wrapping his arm around him.

  
"But we are going to help and we'll protect you. We will have your back", Dean promised. Castiel smiled and leaned against Dean, leaning into his touch more than he had Ellen's touch. Dean held Castiel openly and was glad that there was absolutely no judgement from Ellen. _Did Ellen only know that they were together or did Castiel also tell her about what he was? Because Dean feared that it would change her mind._ He remembered Lisa and how disgusted she was when he told her. Castiel sighed softly not really eating any of his stew now.

  
"Castiel, everything will be okay. We won't let anyone hurt you", she said. Castiel rubbed down his face.

  
"It's been a long day. And it's late I think I'll retire early", he said slowly before turning to Dean.

  
"If you'll have of it, I'd like to Escort you to your room", he whispered softly. At first Dean was confused. So Castiel didn't want him sleeping by his side? Not even in... oh, so Ellen didn't know that little aspect.

  
"I would love to let you escort me." he said with a smile and caressed Castiel's side.

  
"Thank you for the stew, Ellen", Dean said smiling. Night wolf boy. Sire", she said before heading off to her chambers. Castiel laughed and turned to him.

  
"I don't know how you would feel if I asked you to retire to my chambers with me", he whispered softly. Dean rolled his eyes. _Okay, Ellen knew. Wolf boy. What the Hell kinda name was that?_

"It's what I've always done so I wouldn't even question it." he said with a grin.

"Do you want wolf or man beside you?" Dean questioned with a soft head tilt.

"You know, I loved having you there as wolf but I have waited long enough to have you as a man by my side. Please, lay with me as a man", Castiel paused his head tilted.

  
"I stand corrected, lay with me however you are comfortable", Castiel corrected himself.

  
"I'm more than happy that you want me by your side as a man. And I will be comfortable with it." Dean said with a content smile.

  
"I have wanted to lay with you like this for a long time too", Dean admitted before wiping his hand down his face. Castiel blushed as he stood offering his arm to Dean.

  
"May I escort you to my chambers then?"he questioned. Castiel's cheeks reddened further and he swallowed thickly.

  
"I have already made sure that the maids brought your sleeping garments....", he said quietly. Dean took the invitation and hooked his arm with Castiel's, leaning close.

  
"Please, escort me to your chambers." he said with a wide smile.

  
"I am glad that you prepared everything. I wouldn't want to wait", Dean practically purred, similar to how a cat would. Castiel's cheeks flushed darker if possible before he lead Dean from the kitchen and down the hall.

  
"You know, it seems rather that everyone assumed I liked men. Aside from my actual family who tried to set me with more women then in a harem", he stated.

  
"But the servants and guards have been kind about it", he finished.

  
"I have to admit that I was really oblivious too. But maybe that was just because every hint I saw I just thought was my imagination because I wanted you to like men. The reason for that is rather obvious." Dean said with a chuckle.

  
"I remember. Your father once organised a private dinner with ten noble women at once", he said remembering it quite clearly. Castiel scowled.

  
"That dinner was awful. Two of the women asked if they could please me in anyway. Clearly saying by leaving me alone deserves a slap to the face", he mused with a short laugh. Dean chuckled and nodded.

  
"I remember that. Didn't one of them practically climb onto your lap?" he asked with a smirk. They reached Castiel's room and closed the door. Dean instantly stripped. Castiel immediately started undressing to change into his nightclothes when he scowled again.

  
"She did...and...he didn't even _move_ with her in my lap", he stated before an overwhelming look of horror washed over his features.

  
"Oh my god...You've seen...I use to change in front of you all the time!" He exclaimed.

  
"I kinda expected that since you looked far more horrified than anything else." Dean said with a smirk and then laughed.

  
"Hey, except for my fur I was naked too. But here, now you've seen me naked too." He spread his arms, completely naked in front of Castiel. Castiel immediately averted his gaze, making a choked off sound.

  
"I've never..." He trailed off. _Actually seen one aside from my own? Never even seen a male's body?_ The reply to that was too many and Castiel's cheek flushed as he pointedly looked at Dean's face. Dean chuckled and smirked.

  
"Then why not start now? You can look all you want. It won't bother me at all", Dean said and looked back into Castiel's eyes with a grin, smelling the uncertainty on him. Dean was hoping that Castiel didn't think he was all that experienced; with women, sure. Dean had been with maybe two others before Lisa, but with men? Next to none.

  
"Yes, well that's because you are excruciatingly attractive, Dean", he replied as he quickly pulled his clothes on. Compared to Dean, Castiel was thin and lanky, he had more of a runner or a swimmer's body; not thick, tantalizing muscles like Dean had.

  
"You are too, so I don't see a problem." Dean said and put on his own his new night clothes. He stepped up to Castiel and kissed him softly.

  
"And don't tell me that you aren't because I know. I know how beautiful you are, inside and out, Cas", he murmured. Castiel laughed breathlessly, pulling Dean down for another kiss. Dean tasted like the sun, warm and sweet all wrapped into one handsome, freckled man. Dean kissed Castiel eagerly, keeping him close to himself and caressing his skin. He licked Castiel's lip slightly, eyes falling closed at the contact. They had to make up for a lot of hidden desire and Dean couldn't wait. A soft moan escaped Castiel's lips as they parted to allow Dean in while he fisted his hands into Dean's short, sandy hair. He pulled Dean closer, pressing his body to Dean's as the kiss turned heated. His tongue flicked against Dean's with no real method because this was his actual first kiss-not including a drunk, sloppy kiss some woman had given him. When Castiel opened his mouth to allow Dean in he took advantage of that, deepening the kiss immediately. He was also totally with it when the kiss became more heated until a small lustful and possessive growl escaped him into the kiss. This had never happened, not even once in his time with Lisa. Now though, he was a bit concerned. _Would Castiel find such animalistic sounds disgusting?_ Castiel pulled away with a soft sound from their mouths. He tilted his head, his face showing amusement.

  
"Did you just growl?"he wondered, pressing open mouthed kisses to Dean's lips. Dean blushed slightly.

  
"I couldn't help it", he defended himself while he reciprocated the open mouthed kisses.

  
"It's never happened before." Never before did a growl escape during intimate activities, no matter of what kind. Castiel was different. Dean just wanted more and more of him.

  
"I liked it. It was", Castiel paused slightly, "It was very enticing and attractive", he admitted blushing pressing more open mouth kisses to Deans lip.

  
"Really?" Dean asked hopefully and answered the kisses even more eagerly. To finally find someone that loved him and his animalistic side was a treasure and it only made Dean love him more.

  
"Yes", Castiel breathed when they pulled away. Castiel had to admit it made him feel desired.

  
"It made me feel wanted and protected. That's... That's all I really want. Is someone to want and love me but also protect me...you seem to fit that quite well but can we please go back to kissing?" He asked with a slight whine to his voice. There was a pout on his lips as he looked up at the wolf-man. Dean smiled softly.

  
"I love and want you and want to protect you so it clearly describes my feelings too. And of course we can go back to kissing." He pulled Castiel into a deep and eager kiss, bringing them close together and letting himself let out those little growls. Castiel was being driven wild as Dean kissed him, he slowly walked backwards pulling Dean with him towards the bed and Castiel nearly fell to the floor as he tried to sit on the bed. He returned Dean's kiss hungrily, knotting his fingers in the short, sandy hair as he pushed his tongue into his mouth. The pull came as a surprise but Dean let himself be pulled to the bed, never breaking the kiss. He welcomed Castiel's tongue meeting it with his own and pushing him back onto the bed, hands starting to explore Castiel's body. Dean never would have expected his life to go like this but he had never been this happy before. Castiel's body arched slightly at his touch before he pulled away for much needed air. His eyes were open wide, the pupils dilated with lust and love.

  
"We have so much to make up for",he started as his hands went under Deans nightshirt.

  
"I love you", he said much softer as of he were scared Dean would reject him. Dean smiled.

  
"I love you too." he said and let Castiel pull off his night shirt, doing the same to Castiel's. He began to kiss and nip along Castiel's jaw and neck.

  
"You're right. We've got much to make up for." His hands slid over Castiel's chest while Dean licked and sucked where Castiel's neck met his shoulder.

  
"Do you have any idea how amazing your scent is when you're aroused? Driving me crazy." he murmured, seeing as Castiel accepted him for what he was he didn't hold back anything from him. Castiel's eyes fluttered as he moaned softly, running his hands down Dean's rib cage, ghosting his nails down his shoulders lightly as he bared his neck submissively.

  
"I don't think I have as great a nose as you", he said softly his back arching slightly when Dean ran his hands down his chest.

  
"Hm, right." Dean murmured and breathed deeply.

  
"Wish you could smell me like I do you. It's amazing." He wasn't really thinking straight or he would have held back that comment; he didn't want Castiel to think he was less because he couldn't scent Dean back. Dean continued along Castiel's skin, licking and nipping, loving the scent and taste that came from Castiel. Castiel shuddered softly under Dean's touch before he whimpered softly out of pleasure.

  
"Dean...Dean wait", he said breathlessly. He was breathing hard and deep trying to get his hormones under control. Dean's head was fogged with Castiel's scent but he managed to break away for a moment. He was breathing heavy too, licking his lips.

  
"What's wrong?" he asked in a low tone, nearly a growl. Every trace of Castiel's hormones were in his nose and it was hard to stay focused-but he would never, ever hurt Castiel. Castiel pulled Dean down to him and buried his nose against his neck, inhaling deeply.

  
"Please please", he begged softly. He bit Dean's neck before sucking on his pulse point. A moan came from Dean and he couldn't help another growl. He licked his lips.

  
"What do you want, Cas?" he murmured lowly and caressed Castiel's chest. Castiel keened against his touch.

  
"Please just...take me, Dean. Please", he said with a whine. He gripped Dean's shoulders, baring his neck to the man. Dean smirked and nodded.

  
"Let me take care of you." he murmured and kissed lower and lower.

  
"I don't want to hurt you so you've got to be a bit patient", Dean whispered huskily. Castiel huffed softly, whining again.

  
"Can I have another kiss?" Castiel asked with a pout on his plump lips.

  
"Of course." Dean said softly and leaned up, kissing Castiel deeply. He let their tongues rub together again and let his fingers slide down Castiel's stomach. Castiel threaded his fingers through Deans short hair, rubbing his tongue against Deans as his cock stiffened up against Dean blushing deeply. Dean moaned slightly when he felt how hard Castiel was. Not that he could talk, he was at least as hard. He took Castiel's cock in his hand and began to stroke him. Castiel moaned out, breathing hard as he pushed his hips up. Castiel laid his head back as another moan escaped him, he leaned up to suck a dark mark on his neck, trying to make a possessive growl but it was much weaker than Dean's. Even though Castiel's attempted growl was much weaker than Dean's it got a moan from Dean together with the mark. He stroked Castiel faster, eyes half lidded as he bit along Castiel's jaw. Castiel whimpered, continuing to push his hips into Dean's hand panting harshly against Deans neck.

  
"Please, please, Dean...Dean! Please!" He moaned out digging his blunt nails into Deans shoulder. Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's lips.

  
"Do you have any lubricant? We can't do this without it or I will hurt you." he said, catching himself for a moment even though he was already getting lost in Castiel's scent again. Castiel groaned and slapped his shoulder playfully before turning onto his stomach and crawling to a shelf near his bed. He turned to face Dean and then handed a small bottle to him.

  
"It's rubbing oil...for like massages but it will work right?" He asked blushing, biting his lip.

  
"Yes, that should work." Dean confirmed with a smile and used the oil, rubbing it all over his fingers before he kissed Castiel again. He slowly pushed his first finger inside Castiel, careful despite the desire and lust burning him up. Castiel gasped slightly out of pain whining a bit.

  
"Oh", he said softly. Castiel relaxed around his finger and wriggled his hips around. Dean hummed softly. He carefully began to move his finger until he could safely add a second one. Dean continued like this with careful movements. Castiel arched inhaling sharply, whimpering softly.

  
"Oh Dean", he moaned out gently.

  
"Don't worry, I've got you." Dean whispered quietly and curled his fingers to reach Castiel's prostate. He nuzzled his neck and placed kisses there. Castiel tilted his head back to allow Dean more access to his unmarked skin.

  
"Please, mark me, Dean", he whispered. He swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing gently. When Dean's fingers grazed his prostate Castiel arched with a high sound from his throat his body starting to tremble from the amount of pleasure coursing through his veins.

  
"Dean", he moaned out. Dean didn't need more encouragement. He bit and sucked marks everywhere he could reach, making sure that everyone knew that Castiel was officially taken. When Castiel arched from the touch to his prostate Dean used the chance to suck his Adams apple. He added another finger and then slowly a bit more. Dean was getting impatient from Castiel's scent and his own desire. Castiel was a moaning whimpering mess at the mercy of Dean's fingers. His breaths were coming in short, desperate gasps his lids heavy with desire as he looked up at Dean with a broken moan.

  
"Dean..please..I'm ready", he whined softly. He knew Dean didn't want to hurt him but he also knew he wouldn't hurt him, he was being so gentle.

  
"Are you sure?" Dean asked quietly but he was too out of it to even think about denying Castiel. He gently spread Castiel's legs and made sure that he used more than enough oil to slide in easy. Then he lined himself up and slowly began to push inside Castiel, holding back so Castiel would have time to adjust to every single inch. Castiel groaned at the stretch, he understood why Dean had prepped him but Castiel wanted so much more and Dean was going so slow.

  
"Dean", he made a choked off sound.

  
"Please", whispered as he laced their fingers together. Dean understood what Castiel meant and went a bit faster. He was still careful, knowing that he could be dangerous with his strength. Dean squeezed Castiel's hand softly and began with small movements. Castiel's eyes fluttered closed as he inhaled deeply before lifting his hips slowly to let Dean know he was ready for more.

  
"Dean", he breathed out softly. This was it, Castiel was ruined for any other person not that Castiel wanted anyone else.

  
"I love you", he murmured.

  
"I love you too." Dean said as he finally began to move steadily, moans and growls escaping him. He kissed and nipped along Castiel's jaw up to his lips, kissing him deeply while he tried to find the angle to Castiel's prostate. Castiel held his hand lacing their fingers in one hand the other cupping Dean's cheek as he kissed back, pushing his tongue in. Moans and gasps were flowing into the kiss. When Castiel arched Dean hit a spot that made Castiel see spots in his vision and his hips bucked. Dean rubbed their tongues together again, happily moving inside Castiel, not even wanting to hold back but in a way he had to because of his strength. He continued at the same angle, loving the way Castiel moved with him and arched. Castiel's body trembled as the pleasure flowed through his body.

  
"Dean please, harder", he moaned between their kisses squeezing his hand. His hips lifted again, pressing against Deans own smooth hips. There was no way Dean wouldn't oblige. He moved harder, clinging to Castiel in a way that he had never before. The way Dean was kissing Castiel was deep, hungry. Castiel moaned out, his breaths becoming short and fast. Castiel wanted Dean to leave bruises he wanted to remember this. Castiel kissed back, one hand in Deans hair the other gripping his shoulder. His nails dug into Dean's hair and shoulder, while he moved his hips to Dean's. Dean was moaning too and continued to move hard, slowly speeding up too. He left more and more marks, covering Castiel into them so every single one would know that Castiel belonged to him. When Cas gripped shoulder and hair tight Dean could only moan again and growled with pleasure. When Castiel pulled away from the kiss a sharp moan came from his mouth.

  
"Dean...Dean...I'm... I-I'm cl-close", he whimpered arching up against him more, his legs wrapping around the strong Knight's waist, his hands falling to grip his shoulders as he lowered them and scratched red, angry marks down his back.

  
"I am too." Dean pressed out through a moan. He growled once again when Castiel scratched marks down his back and thrust hard against Castiel's prostate, sucking on Castiel's bottom lip.

  
"Let go." Castiel's eyes widened with arousal as he came with a loud shout, splashing come between their stomachs as he shook from the tremors of his orgasm. His nails dug into the meaty part of Dean's shoulders as small whimpers kept coming from him; his hole clenched and fluttered around Dean's cock. Dean watched Castiel reach his peak and kissed him deeply, moving two or three times through Castiel's clenching before he came too. He pulled away for a moment and very nearly howled. It had never been that intense before with anyone else. His entire back arched as he felt the intense overwhelming pleasure coursing through his body. Castiel clutched at Dean, wanting to keep him close. He pressed lazy kisses to his neck and cheek, lingering on them.

  
"I love you, I love you", he whispered softly. Castiel was covered in sweat and he was sure everyone in the palace knew he'd been royally fucked. He cupped Dean's face, his eyes closed.

  
"Love you", he murmured.

  
"I love you too, Cas, I love you so much." Dean commented and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his neck in turn and breathing in his scent. He leaned into the touch of Castiel's hands and smiled.

  
"Love you too", Dean replied. Castiel smiled and kissed his nose.

  
"You'll stay with me, Dean?"he whispered. He was hoping Dean meant it and that he would stay and that he didn't just say it to get what he wanted- he didn't know if Dean was like that. Dean smiled back and kissed Castiel's forehead.

  
"Always." he said softly and then grinned.

  
"You know, dogs are loyal why shouldn't wolves be too?" Dean chuckled and kissed Castiel deeply.

  
"I stayed with you the whole time, do you really think I'd just leave you?" He asked curiously Castiel hummed slightly in agreement and looked up at him.

  
"I suppose that's true, you're just a big beast aren't you?"he teased, his voice was full of love and playfulness.

  
"You do know that I don't care you're a werewolf right, Dean?"he said honestly.

  
"I think you can judge the best how big I am." Dean said as playfully and chuckled. He cupped Castiel's cheek softly and kissed him.

  
"I know and I'm so grateful for that. It's better than anything I could ever wish for", Dean murmured.

  
"What I don't understand is why someone could detest that part of you. It's just a small part of you not everything. There are so many different aspects of you, Dean", he whispered. He hummed when Dean kissed him, basking in the feeling of their lips. Castiel cupped Deans face, bringing him down for a soft, sweet kiss. Dean shrugged and sighed into the kisses.

  
"You can ask Lisa when she comes to marry tomorrow. She found it absolutely disgusting." he commented and kissed Castiel even deeper. In a way he was grateful that Lisa reacted like that or he may have never really met Castiel like that. Castiel pulled away and gave him a glare but it wasn't directed at him.

  
"If you ever mention her name in my chambers again so help me", he threatened. His eyes were like a thunderstorm with how upset he was at the mere mention of her name.

  
"She is an awful person", he commented. He chewed on his cheek, not happy at all.

  
"I won't, I promise. But don't forget that you're going to marry her tomorrow." Dean said softly and kissed his cheek.

"She really is awful but if she wasn't I maybe I wouldn't have met you and I prefer her being awful to that", he admitted. Castiel grumbled and it sounded a lot like a growl.

"I may be marrying her off but I don't have to like her", he mused. He sighed leaning into the kiss on his cheek. Yawning he pulled Dean close, inhaling the scent near his neck. Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around Castiel, holding him close.

  
"Yeah but you have to be polite at least." he said with a smile, letting Castiel nuzzle his neck. Castiel exhaled dramatically against his neck.

  
"If I must. I do say it might possibly kill me", he teased.

  
"You smell like fresh rain and pine", Castiel commented.

  
"I'll be here to make sure that won't happen." Dean said with a smile. He gently stroked circles on Castiel's chest.

  
"You smell even better. So wonderful." Castiel hummed in contentment before his cheeks flushed darker.

  
"Wish I had your nose. Then I could smell you even better", he said quietly. Castiel leaned into his touch, cupping Dean's cheek and neck in gentle touches. Dean smiled and kissed Castiel once again.

"I don't smell even nearly as good as you do." he said quietly, leaning into Castiel's hand. He sighed contently. After a while he yawned slightly. It was late. Castiel yawned seeing Dean yawned and he sat up, pulling Dean closer And covered them up before he kicked the cover off and curled like how he normally slept.

  
"Good night." Dean murmured and curled himself around Castiel protectively. He had always been a light sleeper and even more so since he met Castiel, wanting to be able to protect him. Castiel took Dean's hands and pulled them to hold them against his chest, his eyes closing as he slept. Castiel was a bit of a heavy sleeper; Castiel found he really liked Dean as a man as much as a wolf, but more so a man as he kept him warm as well.


End file.
